Starting Over
by LyoneneKHJ501
Summary: Bae So Yun is a Korean girl who was adopted and raised in the United States. Her parents and boyfriend kept her from learning about her Korean heritage. Then one day her boyfriend breaks up with her, and her best friends showed her a Korean Drama, Boys Over Flowers and So Yun fell in love. This love compelled her to follow her dreams to South Korea, where untold adventures awaited.
1. Teaser

Part 1:

"Ok good. May I know your name, please?" He asked. He suddenly seemed a little shy, but So Yun thought it was just the language barrier. She started to stand and brush herself off. He offered his hand to help her, which she gratefully took. The contact with his hand sent an electric current through her blood which left her speechless again. "I can't even see his face and I'm reacting like this? Have I lost my mind" So Yun thought to herself.

"Uhhh, my name is Bae So Yun." She managed to get out. "Come on girl, pull it together! What happened to the cool, confident you that you had managed to become after Jay leaving you? It's just a man who happens to sound a lot like Kim Hyun Joong when he was speaking English in Boys over Flowers, who happens to have named his dog like Kim Hyun Joong…there's no way it's really him. Pull it together!" She yelled at herself.

The man smiled. "Bae So Yun. That's a pretty name. My name is Kim Hyun Joong." He shook her hand again.

With that, So Yun just sat back down on the bench, stunned and he laughed.

Part 2:

"So Yun-ah, my beloved dongsaeng, if you have half the talent that Hyun Joong-ah says you have, then I have the perfect opportunity to introduce my beloved lost sister to the world."

"Yong Jun Oppa, you are starting to make me nervous." So Yun laughs.

"Don't worry, I'll be here to help you every step of the way. How would you like to star as Aine Yukimura in the Korean adaptation of Kaikan Phrase? Your dreams of being a star will come true"

"OMO! Are you serious? If you think I can do it, where do I sign?"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Flashback – 2 weeks ago, Charlottesville, Virginia, USA**

"So Yun, are you sure you want to do this? There are plenty of universities here, you don't have to travel half way across the world to go back to school." Amy stated again. This was the same argument they have been using since So Yun's best friends learned of her decision. Amy, Blair and Maria stood by watching So Yun pack all of her belongings.

"Yes, I'm sure. He left me for another woman 6 months ago and expected me to just wither away. Well, I'm not going to do it. I'm finally going to start living for myself and follow my dreams. I have all of you to thank for that." She pauses her packing and walks over to give them all a hug. "You guys are my best friends and I'm going to miss you, but I've always wanted to be a Korean Translator and the best place for me to perfect my skills is to go to Korea. Who knows, maybe I'll be able to meet a nice guy there." So Yun laughs bitterly at that.

"We are just worried about you," Blair walks over to a picture hanging on the wall. "Do you remember when we took this; you were still with him and looked so sad. He sapped the life out of you because you spent all of your energy trying to make him happy. You worked 2 jobs so he could stay home and write his 'novel' and now that he's gone, you quit both of your jobs and it looks like you are running away. Just be sure that you are doing this for the right reasons."

So Yun smiled. "Blair, for the first time in my life, I feel like I'm finally doing the right thing. Try not to worry. You'll see, this is the best thing for me."

"Well, I for one am proud of you," said Maria, "This is the So Yun I remember. And promise me that if you meet a nice guy; make sure he has a brother for me."

So Yun laughed. "I love you guys!" They joined together for a group hug.

**End Flashback**

"Attention Ladies and Gentlemen, the Captain has turned on the Fasten Seat Belt signs in preparation of landing. Current time in Seoul is 3:45 pm and the temperature is 20 degrees Celsius. Welcome to Seoul, South Korea."

So Yun slowly woke up and looked out the window and smiled. Below her was the city of her dreams and the place where she would be starting over. After getting off the plane and claiming her bags from the baggage claim, she stepped out of the airport and took a deep breath. "Finally, I can start living for me," So Yun thought. "Just you watch Jay, I won't let you ruin my happiness anymore." Looking around, So Yun notices a man holding a sign with her name on it. Walking over to him, she bows and says in Korean "Annyeonghaseyo, je ireum-eun Bae So Yun imnida." (Hello, my name is Bae So Yun.)

"Ah, Miss Bae, I'm Lee Jin So from Seoul National University. I'm here to welcome you and to bring you to your dorm." He bows and takes her baggage and places it in the trunk of a small black car. Then he holds the door to the back seat open for her.

"Kamsahamnida." So Yun was pleasantly surprised and climbs into the car. "Wow," she thought "no one has held the car door open for me, let alone treated me so formally. I almost feel like an idol."

As they drove to the dorm, Mr. Lee tells her a little about the area where she will be living and some places that as a new student in the University will be most helpful to her. So Yun tried to pay attention to what he was saying, but she was distracted by all of the sites that she had only read about. Noticing her distraction, Mr. Lee just smiled and pulled into the parking area for the dorm. He shuts off the car and gets out, getting ready to open the door for So Yun, but she has already opened the door and just stands by the car, looking around. Mr. Lee chuckles and gets her bags. "Follow me, please." He said with a smile.

They walk to the dorm and go up to the 3rd floor of the dorm. "Miss Bae, here are your keys and remember that you will need to come to the Admissions office at 8:30am to check in." Mr. Lee bows and begins to leave.

"Mr. Lee, thank you. Err, I mean kamsahmnida" So Yun said to him smiling. Mr. Lee just smiled and left.

She opens the door to her new home for the next few years and just smiles. After bringing in her bags, she runs and jumps on the bed laughing. "I can't believe I'm really here and am finally starting over. Look out world, here comes the new Bae So Yun!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Its' been two weeks since So Yun came to South Korea and she's finally started to get used to her new environment. The biggest surprise that she had so far was that she got assigned a roommate. She and her roommate got a long fairly well. The only problem came in the form of her roommate's boyfriend. He was a frequent overnight guest and it made So Yun very uncomfortable. The whole idea of boyfriends wasn't appealing to So Yun, but she has never been one to judge other people's life choices. They were very respectful and never showed any physical affection around her, but it still made her uneasy. After the first week, she decided to find other places to sleep when her roommate's boyfriend stayed over. Her favorite place was the 24 hour internet café down the block from her dorm. She discovered that she could chat with Amy, Blair and Maria for as long as she wanted as it was daytime for them. She also found a new online game and this particular game had a guild dedicated to SS501 fans. While she never slacked with her studies, her time was spent playing this game, and especially chatting with two of her new guild-mates. She was amazed at how close they had become in just a week. She was still struggling with the Korean Language, especially reading it, but she could understand it fairly well, and her responses were starting to sound more natural, although it still felt awkward for her. She and her roommate made an agreement that until So Yun was fluent in speaking Korean, that's all she would speak. So Yun felt foolish, but it has gone a long way to help her. Until her roommate's suggestion, the only fluent Korean she could speak was the dialogue from her favorite Korean Dramas "Boys over Flowers" and "Mischievous Kiss" and the lyrics from the songs of her favorite K-Pop Band, SS501.

It's almost 11:30 pm and she was just getting ready for bed. It had been a long day in classes, but fortunately, her professors had canceled classes the next day, so she could sleep in. She had changed into her comfiest pair of sleep pants and an oversized t-shirt. She had just taken out her contacts when she heard the door open.

"Oh, So Yun, you're here." Her roommate stated a little surprised. She walked in the room, followed closely by her boyfriend.

"Yeah, but I'm supposed to meet my friends online, so I decided to take my contacts out so they wouldn't bother my eyes." So Yun lied. She didn't want to make her roommate feel bad, because she chose to leave when her boyfriend came.

"Oh, but you are in your pajamas" her roommate pointed out. "And your glasses still look broken. I thought you were going to have those fixed."

"Yes, but they still work for gaming, since I look straight at the screen. It's only when I look down that they fall off." So Yun laughed. "Besides, no one else will be in the café, so I'd rather play comfortably."

"Ok, as long as we're not chasing you out.

"Not at all, besides, my classes are cancelled tomorrow and how often do I get a chance to play all night and not have to worry about getting up in the morning. You guys have a good night." So Yun picked up her bag, grab her laptop and keys and waved at them as she walked out the door.

She did feel bad about lying to them, but she knew she would have felt worse listening to the "I love you more, no I love you more" all night. It took her about five minutes to get to the café. She went to her favorite corner, and seeing that it was still too early to call her friends since they were still at work, she logged into the game. She was thrilled to discover that the only members of the guild that were on were her new best online buds. She loved this guild and loved that it was so dedicated to SS501 that it insisted that all of its members changed their user names to end with 501. Her user name was USFan501. She opened up a chat with her two friends to see what they were up to.

USFan501: Hey guys, how are you tonight?

Mystyle501: Hey Sunny, we were wondering if you were coming on tonight.

BabyHJ501: SUNNY! We missed you! Did your roommate's boyfriend come over again?

USFan501: Yes he did, but it's ok. I don't have classes tomorrow, so I can spend more time with you guys tonight. Why do you guys keep calling me Sunny? LOL I've told you my name, and you give me a nickname, but you won't tell me your name, so I can return the nickname favor.

BabyHJ501: That's because we're afraid of the nickname you would come up with. ^^

Mystyle501: That's great, except I was just telling Baby that I was going to have to go soon. A friend of mine invited me over and he's just gotten back from Japan.

USFan501: You two need to learn to stop typing over each other. LOL Crazy guys! That's great about your friend coming back, Mystyle, although I'm sad you have to go when I just got here.

BabyHJ501: Sorry Sunny, but I'm going to have to go too. I'm also friends with him and Mystyle and I were making arrangements to meet up to go see him together before you logged on. Will you forgive us? *pouty puppy-dog eyes*

USFan501: LOL oh stop with the puppy-dog eyes, you know I'll forgive you guys. But you better make it up to me later.

Mystyle501: I will…you'll get extra defense from me on our next raid.

BabyHJ501: I will. Ok, I'll talk to you later Sunny!

USFan501: Talk to you later, guys! Tell your friend I said welcome home!

BabyHJ501: Why? You don't know him

Mystyle501: Do you know our friend?

USFan501: LOL No, but any friend of you guys has to be a good guy, so he deserves to be welcomed home. ^^

BabyHJ501: You're such a good person, Sunny! Maybe someday we should meet up.

Mystyle501: I think that's a great idea. Someday we should get together and hang out, but not tonight, sorry.

USFan501: I'd love that! It would be so wonderful to finally put a face to the user name. Maybe then I might learn your real names. LOL I'm kidding. Have fun guys!

Mystyle501: Bye! (user Mystyle501 logged off)

BabyHJ501: Bye Bye! (user BabyHJ501 logged off)

Seeing as her friends have logged off for then night, she decided it was too depressing to play alone. She signed off and looked at the time. It was only 12:30am. She had another 8 hours to kill before her roommate had to leave for class and therefore leaving the dorm room open again. Since she left her textbooks back in her dorm, and 4 hours to kill before her friends back in the US were out of work, she decided to take a walk along the Han River.

It was really quiet and this was the time of night that So Yun tried to avoid. The quiet, lonely night which always seem to invite her to start thinking about the past. She walked until she came upon a bench set under a tree. She sat and looked up at the night sky. "Ok God" she thought to herself. "I'm here following my dreams, but it's really hard. Not the class work or the language, but the loneliness. Maybe this is why I'm really here, so I can learn how not to be lonely when I'm alone."

Suddenly, So Yun heard dogs coming up the path. It startled her so much that she whipped her head in the direction of the sound, forgetting that her glasses were broken. They went flying off of her face in the direction she turned and she groaned.

"Now what am I going to do?" She whined in English, forgetting the deal she made with her roommate. "I'm practically blind without my glasses or contacts. It's pitch black and I have no idea who's coming with the dogs I heard." She continued to mutter to herself in English while she got on her hands and knees to start searching for the missing glasses.

While she was crawling around, still muttering in English, the dogs and their owner had come up to her. They were very friendly dogs, but well-mannered too.

"Excuse me miss, are you alright" asked the dog's owner in heavily accented English.

So Yun stopped and looked up. While she couldn't see any face, she could tell that this was tall man and that his voice and accent sounded very familiar. "Where have I heard that voice before?" she asked herself.

"Yes, I'm alright, sir. It's just that I lost my glasses somewhere and I can't see without them." So Yun responded in English to see what he would say and if it would jog her memory.

"Would it be ok if I helped you?" he offered again in English. So Yun nodded and he took a step forward. CRUNCH! He froze and looked down. "I'm sorry miss, but I think I found your glasses." He bent and picked up the cracked and broken beyond repair frame and handed it to her. So Yun took the pieces and started to laugh.

"I'm sorry but why are you laughing?" He asked.

"Well, this was my only pair and my contacts are in my dorm room, which I can't go to until morning and now I can't even see where I'm going. I figured it was better to laugh instead of cry." She just sat where she was and kept laughing.

The dogs who had been so well-mannered got excited with her laughter. They ran to her giving her lots of dog kisses and affection. This made her laugh harder and she just hugged them. The man started smiling at the sight until one of the dogs knocked her over with his enthusiasm.

"Art…Matic, Come!" The man called in Korean.

So Yun froze. Those were the names of her SS501 Bias Kim Hyun Joong's dogs. "No, it can't be" she thought to herself. She looked up, just as he bent down to see if she was alright. "It just can't be, can it?


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – New Friends**

***Flashback to earlier that evening – Hyun Joong's POV***

Hyun Joong just got back home from a wonderful but busy time in Japan. All he wanted to do was sleep, then get back to work, but Bae Yong Joon-hyung gave him some rest days before getting back to work. He knew that he needed the rest days, but hated the boredom that came with them. Hyun Joong shook his head, he was just feeling restless and didn't know why. He got a surprise though to discover that his house wasn't empty as he was expecting it to be. Someone had brought Art and Matic home from the boarding kennel and was waiting for him.

"HYUNG! Welcome Home!" Four voices shouted when he walked in.

Hyun Joong smiled! "ya! How did you get into my house, you unlawful children?" He laughed as he said that. It was good to see the other members of SS501. He always felt at peace with them, but this time, that feeling of restlessness hadn't left. He put his suitcase in his room and came back out to hang out with the members. They chatted and played together like they had only been separated by few days rather than several months. Young Saeng and Hyung Jun seemed to have started their own side conversation, and at first, Hyun Joong didn't pay any attention because they were talking about some online game they played together. Hyun Joong's ears perked up when he heard them talk about a girl that they played with.

"That last raid, Sunny was amazing. She had the heals down pat, no one needed to ask." Hyung Jun said excitedly. Young Saeng nodded and added. "Maybe it's time we actually let her know who we are, I mean it's not every day we get to meet someone we play the game with, or trust that we can meet. A Triple S from the US, especially one who is as fun as Sunny." "I know what you mean hyung, I think we can trust Sunny with our secret identities." Hyung Jun giggled. "So now we're super heroes and not idols? That's silly," commented Young Saeng and he added "I do feel bad that she's alone in that internet café. She's too nice to leave whenever her roommate's boyfriend comes over. I don't like it."

"Who are you two talking about?" questioned Hyun Joong. "Didn't you guys come over to visit me?" he joked. They looked at each other and Young Saeng answered. "Her name is Bae So Yun and she's a student from the US. She is a sweet, open and honest girl that we met on our game. I wish there was some way we could help her or at least give her a safe place to go." "Yeah, it's amazing how close we are after a week of playing the game together, but then again we all joined the Triple S Guild, so we know she's got good taste. Hyung, can we keep her?" Hyung Jun joked with Young Saeng. They both started laughing and Hyun Joong just walked away.

"Guys, I'll be back in a little while, I'm going to take Art and Matic for a walk by the river. This is the only time it's safe for me to take them there." Hyun Joong said. "Maybe a walk will help clear this restless feeling." He thought to himself. They all agreed and said they would wait for him to come back. Grabbing hold of Art and Matic's leashes, he headed to the Han River.

Lost in thought, Hyun Joong allowed Art and Matic to walk him. He rounded the corner and saw a girl crawling around the ground, muttering to herself in English. He smiled to himself, then suddenly she turned her face and the moonlight reflected off of it, allowing him to get a good look at her. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. His heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest as he looked at her and that feeling of restlessness suddenly disappeared. He shook his head as it to try and clear cobwebs out of it and he struggled to remember English. Art and Matic kept pulling him towards her but he held them still

"Excuse me miss, are you alright" asked he asked in English. "Aigoo, I hate how I sound in English" Hyun Joong thought to himself.

The beauty stopped and looked up and looked a little confused. "Yes, I'm alright, sir. It's just that I lost my glasses somewhere and I can't see without them." She responded in English. Hyun Joong wondered if she knew Korean..

"Would it be ok if I helped you?" he offered again in English. The girl nodded and he took a step forward. CRUNCH! He froze and looked down. "I'm sorry miss, but I think I found your glasses." He bent and picked up the cracked and broken beyond repair frame and handed it to her. She took the pieces and started to laugh.

"I'm sorry but why are you laughing?" He asked. It was his experience that girls usually cried in these situations, which made him feel very confused.

"Well, this was my only pair and my contacts are in my dorm room, which I can't go to until morning and now I can't even see where I'm going. I figured it was better to laugh instead of cry." She just sat where she was and kept laughing.

Art and Matic love the sound of laughter and took that as their cue that it was play time. They ran to her giving her lots of dog kisses and affection. This made the girl laugh harder and she just hugged them. Hyun Joong started smiling at the sight until Matic knocked her over with his enthusiasm.

"Art…Matic, Come!" He commanded in Korean.

The girl froze and looked up. She was even more beautiful up close. Hyun Joong decided that he needed more time to get to know her, because he knew from experience, looks can be deceiving.

***End Flashback –So Yun's POV***

So Yun just sat back on her heels and stared. Without her glasses, all she saw was the shape of a man bending down towards her. It sounded like it was Kim Hyun Joong, but it couldn't be. Not only was he supposed to be in Japan but why on Earth would he be walking his dogs here at this time of night? She shook her head thinking she must be dreaming. "It's just wishful thinking" she thought to herself.

"Are you ok?" the man asked in English again. So Yun could tell that he was struggling with it, but because of the surprise, she can't think of how to respond in Korean.

"Uhhh, yes, I'm ok, just surprised more than anything." So Yun was proud of herself for being able to form a complete sentence.

"Ok good. May I know your name, please?" He asked. He suddenly seemed a little shy, but So Yun thought it was just the language barrier. She started to stand and brush herself off. He offered his hand to help her, which she gratefully took. The contact with his hand sent an electric current through her blood which left her speechless again. "I can't even see his face and I'm reacting like this? Have I lost my mind" So Yun thought to herself.

"Uhhh, my name is Bae So Yun." She managed to get out. "Come on girl, pull it together! What happened to the cool, confident you that you had managed to become after Jay leaving you? It's just a man who happens to sound a lot like Kim Hyun Joong when he was speaking English in Boys over Flowers, who happens to have named his dog like Kim Hyun Joong…there's no way it's really him. Pull it together!" She yelled at herself.

The man smiled. "Bae So Yun. That's a pretty name. My name is Kim Hyun Joong." He shook her hand again.

With that, So Yun just sat back down on the bench, stunned and he laughed.

***Hyun Joong's POV***

Hyun Joong wondered if she felt the same electric spark when their hands touched as he did. But it didn't matter, based on the few things she had said, he figured she was the same girl that Young Saeng and Hyung Jun were talking about earlier. This helped him understand her reactions to him a little better. If she was really the Bae So Yun that they were talking about, then he knew she was Triple S and that made him wonder if she was Henecia as well. Hyun Joong did feel bad about stepping on her glasses, and he wondered how well she could see without them. He decided to make her an offer that he hoped she wouldn't refuse and hoped he remembered enough English for her to understand it even.

"Miss Bae, I feel bad that I broke your glasses. Would you come to my house so I can get you a new pair? My friends are there so you don't have to worry." Hyun Joong hoped he said that right. He was going to have to study English more just to talk to her.

"What? You are inviting me to your house? Are you serious?" So Yun asked. "Did I hit my head when my glasses fell off?"

Hyun Joong tilted his head to one side and looked at her. "Of course I'm serious. I feel bad and it's the middle of the night. You said you can't go back until morning, so come to my house. I have extra rooms. In the morning, I will get you a new pair of glasses." Hyun Joong really hoped she would say yes.

"Uhhh, ok. I'll go. If this is a dream, might as well see it through" So Yun said and Hyun Joong laughed.

***Author's POV***

So Yun, with Hyun Joong's help gathered her things and she offered to take one of the leashes. Hyun Joong allowed her to walk Matic as he seemed to behave better for So Yun. They walked together quietly as both were suddenly shy around each other.

"This is the first time in a long time that I felt this relaxed" Hyun Joong thought to himself as they walked.

"I don't think I'm dreaming. I think I must be the luckiest girl in the world right now. I'm walking next to Kim Hyun Joong. I'm going to Kim Hyun Joong's house. I get to meet his friends. Every Henecia's/Triple S's dream come true. Oh… I wonder who's at his house." So Yun's thoughts ran a mile a minute. She was so distracted by everything running through her brain that she nearly walked right into him when his stopped.

"Well, we're here. Don't mind my friends; they may get a little excited when you walk in. I don't usually bring people back with me when I take Art and Matic out for a walk." Hyun Joong explained. "Maybe I should warn her who's here" he thought. "No, better let her be surprised. Her surprise look is so funny."

"Ummm, ok." So Yun started to get nervous, but followed him into the gate anyway. They walked into the entry way and took off the leashes and the lovely dogs dashed inside. Hyun Joong offered her to go in first, which she did, but stepped to the side as soon as she walked in. He chuckled and went all the way into the living room.

"Hyung, what took you so long? We were getting ready to start drinking the Soju without you." A voice in the living room said in Korean.

"Boys, I found a stray in the park and I decided to bring her home." Hyun Joong said in Korean. He smiled. "If she spoke Korean, she might get mad at me for calling her a stray. Thank goodness she doesn't appear to speak it." He thought to himself.

"A stray am I?" So Yun thought. "He must think I don't understand Korean. That's fine for now…I can't see anyway, might as well let him think I don't understand either. Maybe this way I can tell if he really is who he said he is" She quietly walked into the living room, hoping she doesn't trip on anything. It puzzled her though; the voice that spoke earlier sounded a lot like Park Jung Min?

As soon as she got into the living room, So Yun noticed that there were 4 guys in there. She was seriously wishing she had put her contacts in her bag so she could see now, but what's done is done. Hyun Joong walked over to her and said "Guys, I have the pleasure to introduce the stray I found, Miss Bae So Yun. I accidentally stepped on her glasses and since she can't return to her dorm until morning, I offered to let her stay here tonight."

So Yun started to bow when she heard one of the guys say. "Bae So Yun… OMO! SUNNY!" She was suddenly enveloped in a big hug. That wasn't what stunned her this time. Only 2 people she knows has ever called her Sunny and that was Mystyle501 and BabyHJ501, does that mean her 1 of 2 best friends in Korea was actually here and did that mean what she thought it did?

"Sunny, it's me, BabyHJ501 better known as Kim Hyung Jun. Mystyle501 is also here who is actually Heo Young Saeng. I'm so happy we finally get to meet!" Hyung Jun said excitedly.

So Yun stared blankly at Hyung Jun and promptly fainted.


End file.
